James
"I'm a Really Splendid Engine." — James' Catchphrase This is Number #5 ''' '''James is a Red Mixed Traffic Tender Engine. He thinks himself as The "Pride of the Line" and brags that He's Splendid. Bio: James is a Mixed Traffic Engine,He can Pull Both Coaches and freight cars,he is very vain and thinks He is Splendid. Backstories: In The Television Series,we first saw James in Thomas & The Breakdown Train,where James fell off the rails and onto the grass. But He was soon put Back on Track by Thomas. And now works on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Appearances: * [[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Stepney's Problem, A Scottish Tale, Toby and the New Engine, Wilbert to the Rescue, Wilbert and Tigermoth, Frank and the Trucks (cameo), Gordon Plays a Trick and Murdoch and the Express ''(cameo)'' * [[Season 2|'Season 2']]: James' Tender Trouble, A Flying Surprise (cameo), Jealous James, Old Slow Coach (cameo), The Flying Scotsman Returns (does not speak), Save Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas Helps a Friend, The Daring Duel and The Flying Scotsman Departs * [[Season 3|'Season 3']]: Hideous Henry, George the Steamroller (cameo), Rusty Rocks the Railway, New Engine Fever (does not speak), Toby's New Cowcatchers, Mike's Ice Cream Party, Clumsy Culdee, S.C. Ruffey and the Foolish Freight Cars (cameo), Trouble on the Track, Donald Visits the Scrapyard and Frank and Fred the Orange Coal Car ''(does not speak)'' * [[Season 4|'Season 4']]: All For One and One For James, Catherine's Story (cameo), Rosie's Wild Ride and Naughty Engines * [[Season 5|'Season 5']]: The Express Turkey, Lorry's Challenge, Boastful Billy, A Windy Day For BoCo, Edward the Unreliable Engine (does not speak), Daisy's Big Disaster, New Heights for Harold (cameo) and Snow Can't Stop Us * [[Season 6|'Season 6']]: Gordon's Flying Kipper, Boulder's Express Route, An Old Friend Returns, Little Engines, Big Help (does not speak), Trucks Galore! (cameo), Rollover Rusty (brief cameo), Listen to Gordon and An Opportunity of a Lifetime ''(cameo)'' * [[Season 7|'Season 7']]: Neville the Newcomer, Molly's Folly * [[Season 8|'Season 8']]: Bulstrode and the Fisherman, The New Controller, * [[Season 9|'Season 9']]: Hankenstein, Tender Bender, Harvey's Second Chance, Paxton's Gains and Pains * [[Season 10|'Season 10']]: Bee Yourself, James, Coal Crisis (cameo), Norman Invasion and Groundhog Gordon * [[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Fergus' Day Off (cameo), ''Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds (''cameo), Big City Rumor,'' Station Situation, Spencer Goes Too Far, Holly Jolly Molly, Old Square Wheels and Wooden Brakes (''mentioned) * [[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Greetings, Montague!, Scottish Blues (cameo), The Importance of Being Billy (cameo), Truckus Ruckus, Gordon's Last Hurrah, Henry's Handcar Havoc, If The Dome Fits, Bulgy Takes the High Road, The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade and Vicarstown Takedown * [[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Duck and the Quack Attack, Victor's Loco Motives, Oliver's Fossil Fright (cameo), Who Stole The Coal? and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) * [[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave, James in a Jam, S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (mentioned) and Hatt Trick (mentioned) * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette, The Maron Station Makeover, Nightmare on Sodor (fantsay), Polar Express Coming Through!, The Island of Misifts Engines. Movies: * Claw of the Law * [[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']] Basis: James is based on the L&YR Class 28, an 0-6-0 mixed-traffic tender engine built for the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway between 1909 and 1912, designed by George Hughes. It was rebuild of the previous Class 27, with some modifications. James is an experimental rebuild, with a 2-6-0 wheel configuration instead of an 0-6-0 and a Fowler tender. Trivia: * In the French version of Keekre24's series, James is called Jacques. * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, James is called Diego. Gallery: James'TenderTrouble1.jpg|James, Donald and Percy. TenderBender1.jpg|James, Gordon and Henry. BeeYourselfJames1.jpg|James in his "busy bee" livery with a Surprised Thomas right next to him. Bee Yourself James Deleted Scene 2.jpg|Fake Deleted scene from Bee Yourself, James. NormanInvasion1.jpg|James in his "busy bee" livery right next to Norman. DATQA66.png|James in the thirteenth season. DATQA67.png|James and Thomas. Paint Covered James.png|James covered in paint. James'basis.jpg|James' basis All For One and One For James.png Jealous James.png JamestheRedEngine.jpg James1000.jpg James.png AdventuresofJamesdiscussion.jpg James' Tender Trouble.png Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Red Engines Category:Engines Who Wear The Number 5 Category:Red Category:The Main Line Category:Male Engines Category:1993 Category:2018 Category:No 5 Category:Males Category:Great railway show engines Category:Engines Category:Season 1 Category:Great railway show engine Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:1984 Category:Wood Category:Engines with Lamps Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Steam Team Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Circle Faces Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Battery Powered Category:Roll and Whistle Category:1993-2017 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Black Category:Black Engines Category:LC99005 Category:Pink Engines Category:Pink Category:New in 1993 Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Red Characters Category:CGI Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Talking Engines Category:1993 Debuts Category:Red Vehicles Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:Model Series Characters Category:1993 Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Introduced Category:VHS Packs Category:Merchandise Category:Magnets Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Red Tender Engines Category:Items Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:Red Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Prototypes Category:New in Season 1 Category:No V Category:Series 1 Category:Red 1993 Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Engines Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:Red Items Category:Red 2018 Category:Red Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:1993 Items Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Buffers Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Recalled Items Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Items that are Introduced in 1993 Category:Non Try Me Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Blue Items Category:Black Items Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Red TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Red Standard Gauge Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Learning Curve Items Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wood Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Characters who are Number 5 Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Wooden Railway Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:TVS Category:Blue Red Black or Pink Category:White Faces Category:Model Series Category:Number 5 Category:TVS Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:TWR Characters Category:NWR Category:NWR V Category:On Rail Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Red TVS Category:Red On Rail Category:Blue On Rail Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Black On Rail Category:Pink On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:MS Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:RWS Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Model Category:Toy Characters Category:RWS Characters Category:TAF Category:Characters who don't Work Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Tidmouth Sheds Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:Series